


Rivals

by aestheticallyexo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angry Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, Mark Tuan is an ass, Oral Sex, Public teasing, Teasing, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticallyexo/pseuds/aestheticallyexo
Summary: in which you have a rival but he wants to play dirty





	Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> happy belated birthday doreen!

   You hated Mark Tuan. Hated him with a passion. He was just good at absolutely everything. If you didn't get the top score on a test, he got it. Call you competitive, but seeing his name before yours on the class list made your blood boil. 

 

  He lived to annoy you too, if his academic excellence wasn’t bad enough. It seemed like each and every teacher sat him right behind you just to make your life a living hell. 

  Everyone you knew gushed and swore he had a thing for you. After all, he was a pretty boy asshole who made it his life’s mission to piss you off. You called bullshit on their claims. Maybe you just didn’t understand the way the male species worked, but that was besides the point.

 

  You made a vow to never ever fall for Mark Tuan.

 

  Never. 

 

  Not even when your history teacher forced you to spend time with him. Well, you were partnered up for a history project that required you working on your own time and spending more time with him than you wanted to in your lifetime. 

 

  While you weren’t one for whining, you were ready to plead your case to the teacher as to why you shouldn’t work with him after class.  

 

  “But Miss, think about this. We both have the highest marks in the class. It’s not fair to the others if we’re together, since we both have the potential to help boost the mark of someone who might be struggling. Think of it as charity work.”

 

  She wasn’t having it. “Miss (L/N), I understand that you and Mr. Tuan have your differences, but my mind has been made up. Besides, I want to see what my two best students can do when they’re put together, even though you’re being marked separately.” 

 

  You groaned in frustration. Mark was unfortunately going to be your partner. 

 

  It was a Friday; giving you ample time over the weekend to get what you needed done. “So babe, I was thinking we should start working on our project this weekend.” Mark mumbled in your ear. He caught you off guard, making you shriek from being startled. 

 

  “One, I’m not, nor will I ever be your ‘babe’. Two, if we want to get this done for when it’s due, we’re going to have to start it this weekend.” He rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to be bitchy about it, babe. I want a good mark just as much as you do.”

 

  You turned red (of anger, you forced yourself to believe, not because Mark was calling you babe). “I’m going to the public library tomorrow at noon. If you care to join me, great. Either way, I’m going start the project and get the better mark.”

 

  He scoffed. “Sure babe. You keep thinking that.” Your fists clenched. “I thought I said I wasn’t your babe. Stop calling me that.” Mark was absolutely loving your anger. “Whatever you say. See you tomorrow, babe.” He shot you a wink before making him is way down the hall and you knew it’d take a divine intervention for you to get through this project without wringing his neck. 

 

*

 

   Mark was late. To be specific, twenty three minutes late. Twenty three minutes of your life you would never get back. Since you refused to give him your number, no decisions in terms of the project had been made. That was the purpose of meeting at the library. You could meet, discuss, and make decisions for the project’s topic then and there so you both could go on your merry ways and do your respective parts of the project and get it done effectively. 

 

  But no. Mark had to take his time and do as he pleased while you waited because you knew he’d throw a massive fit if you made any decision without him. He showed up with a milkshake in hand, dumbass smile on his face showing he was anything but sympathetic for leaving you waiting.  

 

  “Where the fuck have you been?” You hissed angrily. He shrugged. “Just be glad I actually showed up. Believe me, this isn’t my idea of a good time either, babe.”

 

  You grit your teeth, but didn’t say anything. You didn’t have the energy to fight him on this again. “Let’s just figure out the topic of our project. I don’t want to spend any more time here than I have to.” Mark was laughing at you, and you sighed while pulling out your textbook. 

 

  “Is something funny, Mark?” 

 

  He kept on chuckling. “You’re pretty hot when you’re angry.” You just kind of blinked at him. “Well then, I’m about to get real fucking sexy.” Not realizing it, you had been too loud. The librarian, an angry older woman came over to shush the both of you.

 

  You apologized profusely, red with embarrassment while Mark hid his amusement behind his hand. She walked away and you slapped his shoulder. “Are you trying to get us kicked out or something?”

 

  “And if I am?” 

 

  You ran your fingers through your hair frustratedly. “I’m not in the mood for this right now.” Mark gave you an exaggerated pout. “C’mon (Y/N), loosen up a little. Why so tense?” 

 

  There was a scowl on your face, as if you were telepathically telling him to take a guess. “Well, allow me to de-tense you, babe. I know you need it.” He leaned into your neck so could whisper in your ear for that last part. 

 

  To say your eyes were wide was an understatement. They were popping out of your head. Mark was surprised too. The fact that you hadn’t punched him for that meant that you were genuinely considering it. 

 

  You were genuinely considering it. Mark might be an asshole, the bane of your existence, and any other mean name you could come up with, but that didn’t take away from the fact that he was  _ hot.  _

 

  That didn’t stop you from disliking him as a person. Attraction was attraction, and nothing else. There was this underlying sense of sexual tension whenever you’d speak to one another. It had been building up for months, now to the point that  _ yes, you were actually considering fucking the bane of your existence, Mark Tuan.  _

 

  But you weren’t going to give it to him easily.

 

  You knew what he wanted and what he was getting at but he had to say it. “And how do you propose you do that?” He knew from your tone that you were interested. This was all just a game of back and forth to see who’d crack first. 

 

  Like everything else with Mark, you were determined to win. 

 

  “Well babe, where to start? Maybe I’ll start with my lips on your neck, until your breath is heavy and you’re begging for me to touch you. Maybe I’ll bite your thighs until they’re purple and all you can do is whimper for my lips and tongue on your pussy. Or maybe I’ll just let us get back to work and you’ll come to me before I have to do anything more than this.” 

 

  Mark was playing dirty. You honestly weren’t shocked that he’d stoop so low. Your eyes were slightly glassy, face flushed and legs pressed firmly together. He felt pretty good about winning this little unspoken contest between the two of you. Unfortunately for him, you hadn’t had your turn just yet.

 

  “What about you, Mark? You seem a little  _ stiff _ .” You grabbed his bulge and watched as his eyelids flutter and exhale deeply. It sent the message: if he was going to play dirty, you could play dirtier. Grabbing his milkshake from before, you took a sip and looked at him through your eyelashes.

 

  He was in shock. You were massaging his semi-hard erection in the middle of a public library on a Saturday morning. He was groaning silently and bucking his hips into your hand. You loved the sight of your worst enemy falling apart in your own hands. 

 

  A long whisper of your name seemed to catch the attention of that same librarian who shushed you before. “Trying to get us kicked out again?” You asked him, and the librarian was walking over to the both of you. 

 

  It was a good thing you noticed in time to move your hand off his crotch. “If you two kids can’t be quiet, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” You gave her an overly fake sigh. “We better leave Mark, we don’t want to disturb anyone trying to study here, do we?”

 

  He knew what you were doing. Frankly, he was a little shocked. You were packing your things and shoving them in your bag, and he started to follow suit after a few dazed seconds. 

 

  You walked out of the library with Mark trailing after you, calling to try and slow you down. You only stopped when you reached his car and when he was out of breath. “What the hell was that back there?” He asked. 

 

  “I could be asking you the same thing,  _ babe.” _

 

__ Mark ran his hands through his hair. You were going to be the death of him. The fact that you could get him so worked up like that was a feat in itself. “Explain your motive for that little stunt back there.”

 

  Was he scolding you?

 

  “Don’t act like you didn’t start it. You were playing dirty, and two can play at that game.” 

 

  “I started it? What about you walking around in those jeans all the time? Your ass look-” He stopped himself immediately after he said that. 

 

  “This is rich. The high and mighty Mark Tuan getting a boner from staring at my ass and scolding me for trying to help him with it after claiming that I’d be begging and whimpering for him. Yeah right.”

 

  Intrigue settled into his expression. “Is that a challenge? Don’t think I won’t live up to it.” He had that typical smirk on his face that you’d love to wipe off. “You’re on.”

 

  The door to the backseat opened and he gestured for you to get in. You snorted and muttered a quick little ‘chivalry’s not dead’ before getting in and tossing your bag into the passenger seat. Mark climbed in after you and promptly slammed the door shut behind him.

 

  Silence hung in the air. “So...” You drew out the last syllable. “Am I supposed to be begging and whimpering yet?” He shook his head. “Oh don’t worry babe, the fun’s about to begin.”

 

  He pushed the front seat forward to give him more room. “Spread your legs for me, and take off your panties. Keep the skirt though, it’s hot.” You shifted your position to make it easier to take them off. 

 

  Mark was now at eye level with your pussy. His mouth was watering and he so desperately wanted to taste you. “Take a picture, Tuan. It’ll last longer.” You teased. “Just taking the beauty in, babe.”

 

  His hot breath fanned across your thighs and sent shivers through you. “Just fucking get to it!” You shouted in frustration. He stuck out his tongue at you, piercing on display. You remembered the first day he came to school with the damned thing and how many girls lost their absolute minds because  _ oh my god Mark Tuan has a fucking tongue piercing and that automatically makes his head game amazing.  _

 

  Imagine what that did to his ego. 

 

  “Do I count that as begging, babe?” You ran your fingers through your hair. “You can consider it a threat against your life if you don’t-” Mark cut you off by licking a broad stripe up your pussy to your clit. The metal ball of the piercing hit your clit and you let out soft moan. 

 

   He smirked against the inside of your left thigh and nibbled at the flesh before going back to work with his lips and tongue. He slipped his tongue inside you and thrust it in. Curses tumbled from your lips faster than you could control it and you bit down on your bottom lip to silence them. 

 

  It was safe to say he noticed. His lips wrapped tightly around your clit and sucked as hard as he could. You starting grinding against his face for relief and he wasn’t having any of it. 

 

  “I don’t think so, babe.” His hands were under your skirt and on your hips to keep them still. To make matters worse, he slowed his pace down just to tease. Mark was extremely hellbent on making you beg for him. 

 

  You weren’t about to give in to him. Head thrown back against the car’s seat, you were moaning loudly and he was humming against you. “How can such a bitch taste so sweet?” 

 

  “How has someone who’s such a dick not put his inside me yet?” You bit back. Mark pulled away, your slick dripping down his chin. “My tongue not enough for you, babe?” His eyes were dark and as he looked up at you. Mark’s intentions were definitely clear but he wasn’t going to give it to you that easy. 

 

  And you knew it. “Well babe, you can have everything you want if you just be good and beg for me.” You shook your head. “Yeah, I don’t think so, Tuan. That's not how I work.”

 

  He tsked. “So what the princess wants, she gets? Not today. We’re playing by my rules.” He went back to licking your clit but avoiding it with his piercing. You moaned again, feeling your orgasm nearing. 

 

  You needed more, but you wouldn’t dare beg like he asked. Mark knew you were close, but he wanted to milk this for all it was worth and see how willing you were to as he says. “ I’ll bet you want to cum, don’t you?” 

 

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know what he was doing. “I’m not gonna beg. You’re not gonna make me beg, either.” 

 

“The princess sound so pretty when she’s delusional.” Mark muttered on the inside of your thigh before kissing the spot. “Maybe  _ the princess _ would beg if you tried a little harder. Eat me out like a man, Tuan.” He looked up at you, the slightest inkling of amusement in his eyes. 

 

  “Challenge accepted.”

 

  He dove back in, dragging his tongue through your folds. This new sense of vigor he had nearly knocked the breath out of you. You moaned again, hands grabbing at his hair and tugging on it. Mark was humming as he worked his tongue in and out of you and intentionally rubbing his nose against your clit. 

 

  Your moans got louder. You were clenching around his tongue. “Yes! Yes! Right there Mark! Please! Gimme more!” That was good enough for him. He went harder, piercing hitting your g-spot with each thrust.

 

  Another few thrusts of his tongue had you cumming. Mark kept going to help you ride through your orgasm. He pulled away and wiped your essence off his face. 

 

  Mark looked up to watch your chest heave with breath. He was chuckling to himself, eyes trained on your breasts and the way they rose and fell. 

 

 “Fucking perv.” You muttered, wiping the sweat off your forehead. “Don’t pretend you don’t enjoy it. Now, I seem to recall you wanting something from me?”

  
  


  The project was finished the weekend after you fucked in his car. It also wasn’t the last time you fucked, either. A long research session on a Sunday promised a break and a handjob if Mark kept the cocky comments to himself (and that he did). You got to sit on his face after putting most of the powerpoint together.

 

  In the end, the two of you got the exact same mark and ‘good job’ stickers at the top of your rubrics when marks were handed back. Was it all worth it, working with your worst enemy? That depended, was Mark going to show up twenty three minutes late again?

 

THE END


End file.
